Watashi no Tsurai Seikatsu
by Shinomoto Kou
Summary: Rin, merasa hidupnya semakin sulit setelah kepindahan orang tuanya di kota yang baru. Dia selalu menyukai kota yang lama, dimana dia tinggal bersama teman-teman baiknya. Akankah Rin bisa bertahan di kehidupan barunya? Warn: Possible twincest in the future.


**Watashi no Tsurai Seikatsu, A Vocaloid Fanfic  
**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp.**

**Summary: Rin, merasa hidupnya semakin sulit setelah kepindahan orang tuanya di kota yang baru. Dia selalu menyukai kota yang lama, dimana dia tinggal bersama teman-teman baiknya. Akankah Rin bisa bertahan di kehidupan barunya?**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning: (possible) Twincest di masa mendatang, misstypos, 1st person PoV**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Don't like? Don't read then!**

* * *

"Rin, Len, kita sudah sampai," kata ibuku, Lenka. Aku membuka mataku, ternyata mobil yang kami naiki telah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Sementara itu, Len sudah mengambil barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo turun, Rin!" katanya. Aku mengangguk. Aku memasuki rumah yang lumayan besar itu, ternyata bagian dalamnya bersih. Ayahku, Rinto, memberi isyarat pada kami untuk menaruh barang-barang kami di ruang tengah. Kemudian, ayahku duduk di sofa yang sudah kami beli jauh-jauh hari.

"Ini adalah rumah baru kita. Besok, Rin dan Len juga akan sekolah di sekolah yang baru," kata ibuku.

"Memangnya kami sudah didaftarkan?" tanya Len.

"Tentu sudah. Neru yang mendaftarkan kalian, saat dia belum pindah ke tempat lain," jawab ayahku. Akita Neru adalah sepupuku, sekarang dia sudah pindah ke luar negeri untuk menjalani pertukaran pelajar. Aku menghela nafas. Tak kusangka, sekolah baru lagi. Itu berarti, aku harus beradaptasi lagi dengan lingkungan baru. Padahal, dulu di kota yang lama aku sudah punya banyak teman-teman baik, yang sebenarnya tidak mau kutinggalkan. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku harus mengikuti kepindahan orang tuaku, dan mau tak mau mencari yeman baru lagi, meskipun itu sangat sulit.

Aku memang bukan gadis yang cepat beradaptasi. Aku juga tidak suka bersosialisasi dan punya banyak teman, berbeda jauh dengan Len. Dia sangat supel, ramah, murah senyum, juga wajahnya bisa memberi nilai 'plus' pada anak-anak perempuan. Len juga sangat pintar dalam pelajaran, terutama matematika. Sedangkan aku lebih suka Bahasa Inggris. Meskipun begitu, nilai bahasa Inggris Len selalu lebih baik dariku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu berada di bawah Len. Itu sebabnya ayah dan ibu juga lebih menyayanginya. Selama ini, aku merasa aku ada di balik bayang-bayang Len. Aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Len, karena aku adalah saudara kembarnya. Len, yang melihatku melamun mendekatiku, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo, kita memberesi barang-barang kita," ajak Len. Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kamarku. Setelah selesai menata barang, aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasurku. Tak berapa lama, aku pun tertidur.

* * *

"Rin, Rin, bangun! Kau mau sekolah tidak?" teriak Len sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Aku bangun sambil mengusap mataku, lalu melihat ke arah ponselku. Masih jam 7. Aku berjalan malas ke kamar mandi lalu segera membersihkan tubuhku. Tak lama kemudian, aku menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah berangkat kerja. Kau tahu kan, alasan kita pindah karena ayah dikirim untuk kerja disini?" tanya Len sambil menyodorkan roti panggang untukku. Aku mengangguk, lalu menggigit pelan rotiku. 15 menit kemudian, kami selesai sarapan. Lalu kami segera bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Kami menjadi sorotan murid murid di sekolah baruku, Vocaloid High School. Tapi, kebanyakan melihat pada Len, karena dia memang lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Eh, cowoknya cakep ya!"  
"Kira-kira sudah punya pacar belum ya?"  
"Mereka murid baru?"  
"Apa yang cowok akan sekelas sama kita ya?"

Aku menghela nafas. Para gadis itu terus menggosip tentang Len. Sementara itu, seorang wanita berambut cokelat telah menyambut kami di dekat koridor. Dia tersenyum.

"Kalian pasti Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin. Namaku Sakine Meiko, wakil kepala sekolah ini. Kalian ada di kelas yang berbeda. Kagamine Rin di kelas 2-2, dan Kagamine Len di kelas 2-5. Mari, aku akan mengantar kalian," kata wanita itu. Aku terkejut. Beda kelas dengan Len? Selama ini kami selalu sekelas dan duduk berdekatan. Apalagi setelah aku tahu kalau kelas Len ada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan, dan kelasku di lantai atas. Aku memasuki kelasku dengan agak ragu.

"Ah, masuklah! Kau pasti murid baru itu," kata seorang wanita berambut hijau yang sepertinya sedang mengajar. "Perkenalkan dirimu," lanjutnya.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Mohon bantuannya. Kurasa hanya itu," kataku singkat. Kemudian, anak-anak di kelas ini mulai berbisik satu sama lain sambil melirik padaku. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Baiklah, Kagamine-san! Namaku adalah Sonika. Panggil aku Sonika-sensei. Sekarang duduklah," kata Sonika-sensei. Aku duduk di pojok belakang bagian kiri, dan anak-anak di kelas ini menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, namun entah kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak enak di kelas ini.

Saat istirahat, tidak ada satu pun anak yang menghampiriku untuk mengajakku makan siang. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan sendiri menuju kantin. Aku melihat Len sudah dikerumuni banyak anak, dan mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

"Len memang cepat beradaptasi," gumamku. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk makan siang, dan kembali ke kelas.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, aku segera turun menuju kelas Len. Namun, saat aku sampai ternyata kelasnya sudah kosong. Aku melongo. Kemana Len? Aku menengok kanan dan kiri, kemudian aku bergegas turun ke lantai dasar sekolah ini. Aku mendengar suara Len dari lapangan belakang sekolah. Aku berlari ke sana dan melihat Len bersama anak klub basket.

"Len! Ayo pulang!" teriakku. Len dan teman-temannya terkejut. Tapi Len segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, Len?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki di dekat Len.

"Apa boleh buat, Rin sudah ingin pulang. Maaf semua, besok aku akan berkumpul dengan kalian lagi kok," kata Len. "Jaa!" Len melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari ke arahku, meninggalkan teman-temannya sedikit kesal -dari raut wajah mereka- dan bingung. Len menggandeng tanganku, lalu kami berdua pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Rin? Sudah dapat teman?" tanya Len. Aku menggeleng sambil menunduk. Len hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Aku tahu kau sedikit sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, namun aku yakin kau akan dapat teman seminggu lagi," kata Len menyemangatiku. "Terima kasih," sahutku pelan.

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian di sekolah?" tanya ayahku pada waktu makan malam.

"Menyenangkan sekali, ayah! Aku diterima masuk klub basket!" kata Len bersemangat.

"Bagus, Len! Siapa tahu kau jadi tambah tinggi!" kata ayahku, kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Kalau Rin sendiri bagaimana?" tanya ibuku. Aku diam saja sambil menggeleng.

"Kurasa kau hanya butuh waktu, Rin," kata ibuku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Rin? Kenapa kau ini sulit beradaptasi? Kau harus meniru Len dalan soal bersosialisasi!" kata ayahku dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Sudahlah Rinto, Rin mungkin belum ingin pindah, jadi dia sedikit sulit mencari teman baru," ibuku berusaha menangkan ayahku.

"Tapi tentu saja dia harus sadar, kita pindah kemari karena tugas! Dia kan sudah besar, masa tidak mengerti kepentingan orang tua juga?" ayahku mulai lepas kendali. Aku berdiri, meninggalkan meja makan, kemudian masuk ke kamarku. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantalku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja! Bahkan ayah seperti tidak menginginkanku. Aku jadi ingat Miku dan Mikuo-senpai, teman-temanku di rumah yang lama. Mereka telah bersahabat denganku dan Len selama bertahun-tahun, dan Miku adalah orang yang kupercaya dalam menjaga rahasia. Kenapa mereka tidak ikut pindah? Kenapa ayah harus pundah kerja? Kalau saja ayah tidak diperintahkan pindah, pasti tidak akan begini! Aku benar-benar benci hidupku!

"Rin..."

Aku mengangkat mukaku, ternyata Len. Dia tersenyum padaku, sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Jangan menangis, kalaupun kau belum dapat teman, aku akan menjadi temanmu," kata Len dengan pelan. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Len mengusap kepalaku, lalu meninggalkan kamarku.

Seminggu kemudian, aku masih belum mendapat teman. Malah, aku semakin dibenci karena mereka menganggapku menghalang-halangi Len untuk bersama mereka. Pagi itu, saat aku masuk ke kelas, aku terkejut melihat apa yang ada di mejaku.

_**'Mati saja!'**_  
_**'Dasar bodoh! Jangan egois!'**_  
_**'Dasar sombong sok keren!'**_  
_**'Pergi dari sini!'**_  
_**'pengganggu murahan!'**_

Aku terkejut melihat tulisan-tulisan itu di mejaku. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, namun sesungguhnya aku tak bisa menahan kecewa dalam hatiku. Sepanjang pelajaran aku hanya terdiam di bangkuku.

Saat waktu pulang, aku menghampiri Len yang berada di depan pintu laboratorium IPA. Len menyadari keberadaanku, kemudian dia tersenyum seraya menghampiriku.

"Hai, Rin! Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Len. Aku diam saja, membuat Len bingung. "Rin?"

_PLAAAKKK!_

Aku menampar Len tepat di depan teman-temannya. Semua orang yang berada di dekat kami menjerit kaget dengan apa yang telah kulakukan.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Len marah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengepalkan tanganku.  
"Karena kau dan ayah, aku jadi begini!" teriakku, lalu berlari pergi. Sementara itu, Len terus terdiam di antara teman-temannya. Aku terus berlari sambil menangis, hingga sampai ke rumahku. Aku melempar tasku ke sofa dan masuk ke kamarku lalu mengunci pintunya. Aku juga melempar sepatuku ke sembarang tempat. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke gulingku sambil menangis. Aku terus menangis hingga akhirnya aku tertidur pulas. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan hari ini.

**-TSUDZUKU-**

* * *

**Halo minna-san! Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid ini, meskipun ini sebenarnya bukan kali pertama saya menulis fanfic... Yosh, sebenarnya ini adalah cerita yang memakai OC saya, tapi saya ganti pakai chara Vocaloid, karena kebetulan saya ingin menulis di fandom ini dan kehabisan ide.  
**

**Akhir kata, mind to review?**


End file.
